wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE 2K14 Roster
WWE 2K14 Revealed Roster Real Superstars AJ Lee Aksana Alberto Del Rio Andre the Giant Antonio Cesaro Batista Big Show Big Show "Retro" Big E Langston (DLC) Big John Studd Bret Hart Brie Bella (DLC) Brock Lesnar Brock Lesnar "Retro" Brodus Clay Bruno Sammartino (DLC) Chris Jericho Chris Jericho "Retro" Christian CM Punk Cody Rhodes Curt Hennig (DLC) Damien Sandow Daniel Bryan Darren Young David Otunga Dean Ambrose Diesel Dolph Ziggler Drew McIntyre Dusty Rhodes (DLC) Eddie Guerrero Edge Fandango (DLC) Goldberg Heath Slater Hulk Hogan "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan Jack Swagger Jake Roberts (DLC) JBL Jinder Mahal John Cena John Cena "Retro" Justin Gabriel Kaitlyn Kane Kane "Retro" Kevin Nash NWO (DLC) Kevin Nash Outsider (DLC) King Kong Bundy Kofi Kingston Layla Lita Mark Henry Mick Foley Mr McMahon Natalya Nikki Bella (DLC) R Truth Randy Savage Randy Savage NWO (DLC) Randy Orton Razor Ramon Rey Mysterio Ric Flair Ric Flair "Retro" Rick Rude (DLC) Ricky Steamboat Roman Reigns Ryback Santino Marella Scott Hall NWO (DLC) Scott Hall Outsiders (DLC) Scott Steiner (DLC) Seth Rollins Sgt. Slaughter Shawn Michaels Shawn Michaels "Retro" Sheamus Sin Cara Stephanie McMahon Stone Cold Steve Austin Summer Rae (DLC) Syxx NWO (DLC) Ted DiBiase Tensai The Rock The Rock "Retro" The Giant NWO (DLC) The Great Khali The Miz Titus O'Neil Triple H Triple H "Retro" Ultimate Warrior (Pre-Order) Undertaker Undertaker "American Badass" Undertaker "Retro" Virgil (DLC) Wade Barrett Yokozuna Zack Ryder CAW Superstars Aaron Walnucrise Abenezer Chalistoneski Abegail Waltersons/Heather Abomination Rutledge Adref The Monster/Giant Colosseus Akane Ryugisuontoisu/Aria Art Barr (DLC) Afgahanistan Butcheng/Vulture Brickowslki Alexanderia Mosemower Bad Sinster Duncan/Mohawk Bruce B.D. Joe (DLC) Benevolence Lawrence/Menger/Paul Wolfer/Fred Williams (DLC) Bart Simpson/Retro Beverly Valerirena Faye/Bertha Faye Billy Whilly/Raw Monster/Yeti Blackjack Mulligan/Blackjack Lantza Bobo Brazil Bonnie Rae Roosevelt/Blaze Fielding Brittney Anne Milwackie Biker Wario/Retro Brooke Tessmacher/Sable "Season Pass Exclusive" (DLC) Browodile Twueth Boris the Bear Knokimov Butthead/Retro Boberto the Caveman/Wuzooga the Caveman (DLC) Cameroon Marcducenlop/Gangsta Joe Carl Brutananadileski "Season Pass Exclusive" (DLC) Carter Gandhi/Arieus Godoake Carnivore Lumberjack Chris Benoit/Pegasus Kid (DLC) Chrisophter Griffin Chun Li Clementce Crimsoumes Cornholio Beavis/Retro Courtney Killerbass Danica Patrick (Pre-Order DLC) Dennis Macaronirena/Ravishing Disco Beard Daniel Hart/Owen Hart Dr Death Steve Williams Evangeline Cythnia El Fuerte Extreme Billymartes (DLC) "Confirmed as DLC in October 21, 2013." Excel Saga/Retro Felicia Mazerultzo Garfield Resistances/Lawrence Millionare Gorilla Kong Harold McGrady Heinz Doofenschmirtz Hillbillygoat Vurteous Homer Simpson/Retro Jean Mugo Jennifer Payne Jetkong Joe Musashi "Shinobi" Johnny Cage/Retro Juniper Archemodds (DLC) Kitana/Jade Kurte Benjaminheg La Goofa/Shezuika Khonicuda Madeline Rushower May "Poke'mon Advance Series" (DLC) Mario Brothers/Luigi Brothers Mr Bradley Buzzcut/Retro Moceru Swizer Muscle Man Percy Sidefurn/Hardcore Holly/Herald Union/Retro Peter Griffin Potatomal Flowsion Professor Kranteustuem Pudding (DLC) Rodereick McVoyantmhey/Carl Mosemower (DLC) "Rick Rude was revealed as DLC in October 21, 2013." Sageness Midget Samoan Fiji Edwuardo Serena Tsukino/Serena from Pokemon X and Y (DLC) Sgt Bernard Koshersludge Solid Snake/Retro Sensational Sherri (DLC) Sonya Blade/Retro Sumo Geordekong Spikenoul/Retro Symoliean Julie Terrance Hughes The Grand Sorceress Thyluchadore Spinye Tiger Wiley Travis Wildbulyineso/Verylish Carnivore Tuall Town/Retro Ultimo Dragon (DLC) Ulala Vanessa Doofenschmirtz Victor Herdanez Walter Hummer Zuge Wayne Destinueller Wendell Vil Beatle Wicked Waluigi Wonderful Paul Ornodoff Wreck it Ralph/Memy9909 (DLC) Zahreyea Chenythburl (DLC) Zangeif Zoeyanne Crushoagen/The Greek Giant/Hershecules Downloadable Content DLC Pack 1-NWO Pack November 2013 The Giant-Free Kevin Nash Scott Hall Randy Savage (NWO) Syxx Curt Hennig Scott Steiner Art Barr Brooke Tessmacher "Season Pass Exclusive" Carl Brutananadileski "Season Pass Exclusive" Chris Benoit Juniper Archemodds May-Free Sensational Sherri Ultimo Dragon DLC Pack 2-WWE Superstars December 2013 Summer Rae-Free Fandango Big E Langston Brie Bella Nikki Bella B.D. Joe Boberto the Caveman Extreme Billymartes Pudding Serena Tsukino Wreck it Ralph-Free Moves Pack DLC Pack 3-WWE Legends Pack January 2014 Virgil-Free Bruno Sammartino Dusty Rhodes Rick Rude Jake Roberts Benevolence Lawrence Rodereick McVoyantmhey The Zale Sisters-Free Creation Pack WWE 2k14 Season Pass Accelerator Brooke Tessmacher Carl Brutananadileski Pre Order Exclusive DLCs Danica Patrick Ultimate Warrior Memory Card Exclusives Animal Andy Kaufman Assassian Domintation Alicia Fox Barbara (Rayman Legends) Bart Simpson "White" Beat Booker T Catherine Sammartino/Candie Sammartino/Caroline Sammartino Carl Mosemower Captain Falcon Dr Breaths/Retro Dretdremic Losyugas Evan Bourne Ezekiel Jackson Fire Ike Ganondorf Granny Windle Goldust Gum Hawk Homer Simpson "White" Jade "Retro" Johnny Stewarts Killer Kowalski Kitana "Retro" Menger Prince Marth Rex Timburrson Rob Van Dam Samuel Kloth/Retro Team Powerpuff Girls The Trooper Umaga Whipper Billy Watson Vader Vampire Annabelle Yoshi Tatsu Non Playable Characters Paul Wolfer Jillian Russell Wilcox Bianca Fred Williams Alexa Daniel Delaguvper Maluve Constbare Abeguilor David Van Dreissen Freddie Blassie Lois Griffin Miss Elizaveth Sable Memy9909 Cameroon and Naomi Ricardo Rodriguez Jim Ross Jerry Lawler Michael Cole Josh Matthew Lillian Garcia Paul Heyman Paul Bearer Bobby Heenan Justin Roberts Howard Finkel Charles Robinson Pudding's Bodyguards Xavier Tropgordeson Chazelene McClorkemklas Fatgranny Leshawna